I'm a freak
by chiara1
Summary: Complete and updated! Earth has been captured by a race called the Syrions who like to make changes in females giving them powers and adding body parts,Bulma is one of them..she not going to be ugly
1. one

**I'm A freak**

Earth has been captured by a race called the Syrions who like to make changes in the race giving them different blood and adding body parts that weren't suppose to be there.

The Z-fighters all were dead because the Syrions were scared if they changed them that that would make them uncontrollable. The only living person of the gang was Bulma but countless times she had wished she was dead.

Bulma was sitting in her cage and she had been told that she was complete she looked at her and wanted to cry until she was dead but just kept her tears inside and thought about what they did to her.

Flashback… 

When they had captured her she had been rocking herself back and forth next to Gokus body .She fought them until she was too tired to even care what happened.

They had put her in a cage like she was an animal but realized that maybe they really think of us as animals. Than a man came that she would later see a lot more of and said to her in a strange sort of English that she was a special one and that she would get a lot of work done on her.

Bulma didn't know then what he had meant but she would soon find out.

Two days later the same man came and took her to some kind of operation room she fought as hard as she could when she saw al the strange objects especially the strange knifes. But it was helpless she was taken to a glass tube and she was put in there then needles were stuck into her and the glass tube was filled with yellow liquid. To the needles attached were tubes and when the man nodded his head to a doctor the tubes filled up with blue liquid and went into her body. She didn't know what happened precisely but knew it had something to do with her bones. It felt like that all of her bones were bending to a point that meant they should have to break but never did she hear the snap of a breaking bone and all the time she was screaming in pain. It took a long time until she fell into an unconscious sleep and when she woke up she was lying in her cage and she felt like her body had been crushed between a ton of bricks.

After an hour the same man came again and Bulma crept in the farthest corner of her cage and the man just smiled at her.

You don't know what we have done to you, do you? I'll tell you, we have replaced your bones with a bone that cant break and can be stretched in many positions".

The man came two more times the second time he took her to the operation room and they strapped her on a table thankfully she got something for the pain but when she saw what they did she fainted anyway. They made three holes under her fingers and inserted three sharp iron claw-like blades into the holes (think wolverine)

When Bulma woke up and remembered what she had seen her eyes widened and looked at her hand just to see nothing.,.,.,., but after two days she found out what had happened to her hands.

Because if the guard did something that pissed her off the claws would shoot out and Bulma would scream in pain and anger because the blades went trough her skin. She was so angry about what was happening to her, and that she was to weak to stop it.

The last thing they did to her she didn't even have to go to the operation chamber .The man took a strange little diamond and pushed it between her eyes and it attached itself to her. Bulma struggled but that didn't help the only thing what happed was that her claws shot out in anger and now her head and hands was bleeding.

Flashback ends… 

The last thing happened only an hour ago and Bulma found out if she rubbed the little stone softly she calmed down and when she pushed it, it hurt like hell.

When she saw the man she hated with all her hart and soul now was coming up to her,

she growled: you said that I was complete so get the hell away from me. When Bulma said this her claws shot out again but her skin opened when the claws shot out.

So you adjusted to your claws I see, and don't worry you are finished I just wanted to tell you what the stone on your head is for

Bulma listened because she really wanted to know what it did so she let him continue.

Your stone is like a saiyan's tail it can make you stronger but its a weakness to, because it hurts when you touch it to hard. Also we can see if your happy or angry or even in love or irritated we can see every emotion in this little stone it just changes if your angry it turns orange/red if your happy its silver/blue and irritated purple/blue.

Oh great I'm a freak **and** I have no privacy, my live really sucks: Bulma murmured.

The man had to snicker he had found Bulma very interesting especially her attitude.

Days past and Bulma was getting more used to her live even though she didn't even know why they had done this to her but she would find out today. They landed on their home planet of the Syrions, it was called of course Syron.

Bulma was let out of her cage and was taken out of the ship. Bulma saw a lot of earth women standing in a group on the orange sand.

Some were not even recognizable one had spikes everywhere on her body a another girl had green skin and stripes in her face then Bulma realized that they all were women she hadn't seen one man. The planet wasn't exactly like earth the sand was orange the grass was blue and the sky was yellow.

They were brought to a big round building that had a lot of windows she was taken to her new sleeping place but when Bulma saw it she felt like she had been kicked in the face

ANOTHER CAGE: Bulma knew it was useless to fight it but then she wasn't put into the cage but she was taken to a dark red room there stood a lot of women and a lot of Syrion men. One stood in the middle and started talking that strange English

Welcome to Syron this will be your new home and I hope you like your new looks and capability's, you must wonder why you are here and I will tell you now. You have been taken here to be our main profit we have here on Syron, because hundreds of high classed aliens come here fore our special cage fights. I think you know what is coming now you are our new set of arena fighters and if you do a good job you get a better life.

Bulma stood there in shock (fighting ……me ……killing ……never!)

The man that had just told them the bad news added some more.

Oh yeah the next fight will be tomorrow four of you will be fighting, two might die and two will win

Bulma felt so alone tomorrow was the fight and if she was picked or not she had to fight some time and she had to kill or be killed and that wasn't the life she had expected to have.

The next day came to fast for everybody and when the sun came through the window of the cage filled room a big Syrion man came in, he looked through every cage and had already pulled one out. When he came to Bulma's cage he snickered: I have heard much about you from a fellow Syrion and you will start today to

(My life can't get any worse)

When all four were picked out two Syrion women came in and washed them then they gave them the clothes they had to wear. Bulma got a dark blue hot pants and a matching top even her boots where dark blue

(Now I know why this is so popular…I'm wearing almost nothing!)

Three girls got weapons but Bulma didn't: He why do they get weapons and I don't

The Syron woman turned around and said in bad English:"you already have weapons "and nodded to her hands.

On the tribunes………….

I can't believe that I 'm here just to see a bunch of freaks fighting each other: Vegita muttered

Come on Vegita it can be funny to look at and not all of them are ugly if we are lucky there will be something worth to look at :Radditz said

I doubt it: Vegita muttered

_**please review**_


	2. That hurts

I'm a freak 

Bulma and a girl with spikes all over her body were next. Then strange enough the girl got really angry with her.

What the hell did they do to you except for that stupid stone on your head, look what they have done to me can you imagine what it would feel like getting spikes through your skin at every place on your body: The girl screamed at her.

Bulma felt pity for her but she didn't take that crap about that she was lucky because Bulma didn't have an easier experience than the other girl.

I know what pain feels like they have done more to me then push a stone in my skull which wasn't very pleasant if I say so! They have exchanged every bone in my body for something else do you know how that feels …it feels like they are breaking every bone in your body! But if that isn't enough they put knifes in my hands which go through my skin every time I get angry so don't you dare tell me that I had it easy: Bulma growled out of breath from the yelling.

The girl let her head go down and whispered: I'm sorry maybe you have had it even worse then me but you don't look like a cactus

Then they both heard a bell and knew the fight was over.

"You were saying Raditz": Vegita chuckled: Those two are the ugliest creatures I have ever seen

Well maybe the next two are better: Raditz said not giving up.

The girls that had already fought walked in and the other two came out Bulma looked at the others girls and felt scared what would happen to her because one looked like she was at the break of death and the other wasn't looking any better. Bulma took a deep breath and followed her fellow fighter.

When the spiky girl came in Vegita smirked at Raditz rubbing in that he was right and they where al ugly freaks but then Bulma stepped in the arena and the crowed went silent.

When Vegita looked down to see what the silence was about he saw her

(What a beautiful creature) Vegita kept his eyes on her studying her every move.

Raditz mouth was hanging open and forgot to rub it in his prince his face that he was right.

Bulma didn't understand what happened and thought it was normal. The bell rang again signaling that it was time to fight (time to die is better but if I'm going to die, better do it with a fight)

The other girl stood already preparing to attack when Bulma shot out her claws the hole crowed started to cheer and Bulma rolled her eyes and focused on the girl.

Vegita found the claws strangely attractive and wanted to see what se could do.

The spiky girl gasped when she saw the claws and now was looking a bit scared of Bulma . But then she ran up to her with the spikes on her arm in front of her to rip Bulma apart. Bulma jumped away but when she jumped she went up so high Bulma felt like she was flying (what the hell did they do to me…I know! my bones its must be my bones)

Bulma used this ability to get away but then she was trapped between the wall and spiky and she had to use her claws which she really didn't want to.

Bulma attacked her and felt her claws connect she felt how it went trough the flesh so easily. The girl was screaming in pain and when Bulma looked what she had done to the girl, she was already lying on the ground holding her chest and blood was streaming between her fingers. Bulma wanted to help her and walked up to her but the girl suddenly stood up and kicked Bulma in the shoulder. The spikes went trough Bulmas shirt and skin and she gave a short scream. Bulma saw holes in her arm and knew that she could never get emotional in a fight and jumped at the other girl and slashed her claws across her stomach and then waited if she stood up but she didn't. So Bulma went from a fighting position into her normal position except for keeping her hand on the bleeding shoulder. But the girl pleaded for Bulma to kill her. Bulma walked up to her and kneeled next to her. I can't kill, you can have a normal life

Look at me! No one will ever love me please kill me, please: the girl said in a loud voice so everybody heard and the crowed started to shout KILL HER!

Bulma had never killed somebody and she didn't want to but knew that the girl wanted to die.

Vegita looked at the whole scene and knew the blue-hared girl must have never killed before and that she didn't want to either.

Bulma took a deep breath and put her claws at the side of her neck she whispered Good bye

The girl smiled at her and Bulma made one fast slash and she was dead. Then the crowed cheered and even a few stood up to cheer for her but Bulma just glared at them (How can they cheer for a killing BASTERDS)

Vegita saw the hate in her eyes and then decided that he would come here more often to look at this beautiful creature

Review please 


	3. Life sucks

I'm a freak 

Bulma was taken to her cage and the guard told her that she had done a good job and that she was getting quit popular. Bulma heard his voice but didn't understand the words, the only thing that was happing in her mind was this afternoon when she had killed for the first time.

(I didn't want to…. I really didn't, but I had to she wanted it…)

Bulma thought about how she killed her and looked at her claws, you couldn't even see the shine of the iron because they where covered with dried blood. Bulma started to clean her claws with her shirt and noticed that everything became blurry she touched her cheek and felt tears streaming down her face. Her claws touched her neck when she tried to dry her face and knew how easy it was to stop this horrible life, but than remembered that killing herself would be a cowardly death and she definitely wasn't a coward. She fell into a heavy sleep and didn't wake up until the next morning because someone was kicking her cage.

What the hell: Bulma growled

Wake up your getting a fighting lesson: The guard said

I thought I did a pretty good job yesterday: Bulma replied trying to forget what had happened and get over her little depression.

Shut up and come with me: then he pulled her out of her cage and took her back to the arena.

Bulma saw a woman standing in front of her with a look on her face like she just had seen the guard bring out a pile of shit.

Nice to meet you to: Bulma muttered under her breath but that wasn't soft enough.

Because the woman walked over to her and punched her right in the face making her fly back and fall on her butt.

Then she appeared in front of Bulma and growled You better show me respect or your life will be a living hell

To late: Bulma replied

It must have been the wrong answer because the woman kicked Bulma right in the stomach.

Aargg you…but Bulma didn't finish her sentence knowing what would happen

So I have seen your little performance yesterday and I saw some good movements and some things that sucked, and because you will be fighting a lot you need some lessons so you won't die after this week. : The woman growled

And one other thing you'll call me boss'

(Oh you must be kidding me, I rather call you something else)

Bulma found out that this wasn't a lesson but just somebody beating her up. But what she didn't realize is that her movements became faster and she could block some of the strongest attacks her boss fired at her. This training took about a week then she had her second battle coming up but she really didn't want to fight anymore. Bulma looked at her arm she took of the bandage she had made from some cloth that she first had used to wash her. When the end of the cloth was near she had to pull of the last part because it seemed that the holes in her shoulder were infected and it looked really disgusting. The next day would be the day she would fight and her arm wasn't working at all but she had to do her best or it could be the end of her terrible life.

That morning she had been awake very early stretching her muscles so she could move when she got out of her cage. And exactly as the first time the guards came in when the sun shined threw the window, they came for her and her fellow fighter.

She was taken out of her cage and was pulled along by the guard while they where picking out the other fighter. As they were walking aside of the cages she could see all the scared girls trying to hide themselves in the shadows but Bulma knew that wouldn't help. (I bet they already know whom they are going to pick). Suddenly the guard stopped at a cage when Bulma looked inside she saw something that made her shoot back in shock .The woman that was inside was huge and had strange tentacles on her head and fingers she was brown and the only earthly thing about her were her blue eyes.

Bulma got even more scarred when she stood out of the cage the woman hovered next to her and she was about three times her size. Bulma decided to not say anything to her because maybe she would like her and than it would just be harder to fight her.

In the audience… 

Vegita had reserved a good spot to look at the fight and Raditz had just looked at him like he was crazy because Vegita would never go to something that he said was stupid that would damage his enormous pride. But Raditz didn't care because he heard that the Blue beauty was going to fight today and was just going to enjoy the view.

Bulma tried to make herself angry but it wasn't working much because her fear was much bigger. (Come on B you need to get through this remember what Goku had said the bigger they are the harder they fall)

I will win this for you Goku: Bulma whispered and when she had said that it made her feel stronger and when those doors opened she took one deep breath and walked in the big arena.

When she came in she noticed that there were even more people then before and that didn't make it easier…not at all. Bulma took her position and felt a shot of pain go through her arm. (Oh god this is going to be even harder then I thought my arm is killing me)

Then the bell sounded and Bulma decided to go head on, so she ran up to the giant woman and jumped up to kick her feet in her stomach then she made as much space between them as possible and looked what her kick had caused. The woman was bending forward clutching her stomach. Bulma then jumped up and rammed her fists into the giant's back and landed smoothly on her feet. But landed much to close so when she looked up she saw to late that that a leg was coming to her and hit her on her only unwounded arm. Bulma fell on her knees in pain because that creature had actually broken a few bones.

(Shit I'm in big trouble now both my arms are useless)

Vegita looked at the kneeling beauty and saw her clutching her arm but then he noticed the filthy bandage on her other arm he remembered the first time she had fought and the wound she had on her arm. (If that is the wound and it is rapped up in that filthy cloth it must be infected that means… she has a big problem)

**I hope you liked it, please review me!**


	4. chapter 4

**I'm a freak**

Bulma couldn't believe what was happening she was winning a moment ago and now she had two useless arms and a headache. Bulma was scared what was going to happen she could see the giant walk up to her and her tentacles were ready to strike (what the hell do those things do anyway)

Now the giant was hovering above Bulma and she didn't look really happy

Bulma just closed her eyes and awaited her fait and muttering This is going to hurt

She felt the tentacles attached themselves on her skin and little hooks where pinned in her skin Bulma screamed in pain when the giant pulled her up .She felt her skin rip open. (I cant do this I'm just Bulma Briefs a weak rich girl) Then she concentrated on the pain and letting it take over and one person in the audience noticed that.

(What the hell the woman is giving up……I'm not going to let her do that) Vegita used his telepathic abilities to…pick a fight with her)

What the hell is wrong with you, you are the most pathetic woman I have ever seen!

Who said that?

I did and now get of you self pitying ass and do something about this

You cant say that to me you better shut up or I'll make you shut up!

I'm going to stop when you kick that brown freaks ass, no do it!

Then Bulma screamed SHUT UP!

Her Claws shot out and with one swift movement of her wrist she made three gaps in the giants left arm and three gaps in the other one.

She felt herself drop on the floor and when she opened her eyes she saw the giant clutching her arms and screaming between cursing Bulma to hell.

Ha now were even we both can't use our arms and that means…I win: Bulma said in an emotionless voice

She jumped up and ran up to brown body that was trying to stand up to.

Bulma shot her leg out and connected with the giant's head but what Bulma realized to late was that she had given the kick much to much force and she had just broken its neck.

Bulma kneeled next to the body and checked for a polls but didn't find one she let her head fall down, and the crowed knew enough the giant was dead and the Blue beauty had a new victory.

Bulma heard everything this time the cheering the congratulations from the higher more experienced fighters and the guards. But just ignored everybody and walked back to her cage while walking she saw the scared looks on the women of her own species. (Their scared of me I finally have power and what do I do I kill…Goku must hate me)

Bulma reached her cage just to be stopped by a guard: a big fan of yours has arranged for you to get a better sleeping place and your going to a doctor first thing in the morning

Bulma felt a strange happiness and after that a whole lot of guilt she followed the guard and looked up to whisper I'm sorry Goku

Suddenly the guard stopped but Bulma who was swimming in self-pity walked strait against the guard's back. He why did we stop?

Because were here: the guard stated and opened two huge doors.

Bulma gawked as she saw the room, in her eyes and in a lot of people's eyes this room was fit for royalty. Bulma gave a high screech and ran to the bed and jump on it feeling the silk sheets touch her skin was the best feeling she has had in a long time. When she was done with that she looked around to see the biggest bathtub she had ever seen. She didn't know how fast to got rid of her clothes and jump into the warm water and soak for about a year. When she came out of the tub she put on a robe and went out to look around some more. But when she saw a table with a whole bunch of food she forgot all about that and took it to her bed and filled her stomach that had been empty for a long long time.

After she had eaten six plates of food and three desserts she fell into a deep sleep that would make her feel better in the morning more then she would ever expect.

Bulmas dream… 

She was standing on a hill everywhere she looked there was nature and everything looked really familiar I know where I am I'm at Goku's place

When Bulma had said that Goku appeared in front of her

Goku! Bulma screamed running into his arms and crying of happiness

Hey Bulma it's nice to see you to but I have to tell you something

Bulma nodded and let him continue. I heard what you said that I would hate you, but that it is not true you killed because one wanted to die and the other was in self-defense you couldn't do anything about that.

Bulma smiled and hugged him and said I wish I was here with you I hate my life

Goku pulls her back and smiles Don't worry little one your going to have a wonderful life just hang tuff and don't judge somebody to quickly'.

Bulma didn't know why he had called her little one and what the rest meant but she couldn't ask because she was starting to wake up.

Bulma had to cover her eyes because the sun was shining in her eyes, she heard a knock on the door and walked over to it to open it but it already went open. The guard that had brought her here was standing there the only thing he said was Get dressed we're going to the doctor and then you are going to meet somebody

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did review!**


	5. number FIVE

I'm a freak

He this chapter is going to be interesting and that's all I'll say

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Aaaauuuu: Bulma screamed while a doctor was cleaning her wound

Are you a moron I said AU that means it hurts SO STOP IT: Bulma screamed.

The doctor ignored her and kept on doing what he was doing, Bulma was struggling but she was being holdback by two big Syrions.

Take your hands of me, right now or your going to lose them: Bulma growled and shot out her claws the two Syrions let go of her and shot back with scared looks on their faces, because they knew by now what those thing could do.

Bulma walked slowly back to the exit keeping her eyes on the guards but then she felt something hard behind her guessing that it was the door she reached behind her.

But she couldn't feel the doorknob but did feel fabric and heat (that's not a door…that's flesh)

Bulma turned around as quickly as she could and saw the most handsome but also the angriest looking man she had ever seen.

And where are you going little one: Vegita said smirking at the blue hared girl

(What did he call me, that's the name Goku had called me…why?)

Step back because I will hurt you… a lot: Bulma growled and standing in a fighting position ready to attack.

Vegita snickered but then noticed her wounded arms and saw that the doctor hadn't finished his treatment.

Why aren't her arms cleaned and rapped up: Vegita demanded ignoring Bulma the whole time.

She keeps fighting it: the scared doctor replied

Vegita walked over to Bulma and rapped his tail around her arms so they were pinned down then he nodded to the doctor to continue

He! Let go of me right now, I swear I'll hurt you: Bulma growled

Oh no little one I'm not the one who's going to hurt: and when Vegita had said Bulma started to scream

AAAaaahhh didn't I tell you TO CUT THAT OUT: Bulma screamed because the doctor was cleaning her arm again.

Bulma struggled the whole time but the grip from Vegitas tail was too strong and she kept on cursing Vegita to another dimension but that didn't help……much.

Bulma gave up after 15 minutes of fighting and screaming because she knew that it was a waist of time and she was getting pretty tired to.

I'm done Lord Vegita: the doctor whimpered still scared of Bulmas claws and attitude and of Vegita personality and power.

Finally…now thanks for the torturing but I have to go I'm meeting somebody : Bulma said sarcastically trying to get out of Vegita's hold.

Vegita turned Bulma around and said: you already met him.

Aaahh man you must be kidding me Bulma whined

Woman shut up I came to help you: Vegita said getting irritated.

Oh you mean like what you just did letting me feel unbelievable pain…I can't wait what your going to help me with next : Bulma said sarcastically

Vegita became so angry that he punched her in the face and Bulma went flying to the other side of the room until she hit the wall. Bulma who's strength had evolved wasn't unconscious and stood up with one side of her face covered with blood.

Bulmas eyes were glowing she growled showing her teeth she licked her lip tasting the blood. Then shot out her claws and growled loud Vegita heard the anger in her voice: Wrong move I have to kill you now

Suddenly Bulma jumped to Vegita crossing the whole room and letting her claws connect with Vegita's chest. She heard the familiar sound of fabric shredding and feeling her claws go trough the skin. And this time she didn't hate the sound she felt a thrill when she heard that sound she ……she loved it.

When she realized that she covered her eyes and sunk to her knees and began to shake.

I'm so scared … …what is happening to me, I'm like a bloodthirsty animal: Bulma said

Vegita tried to stand up but flinched when he felt the three jabs in his chest. He had heard what she had said and knew that teaching her to fight even better, what he had been planning to do wasn't the right thing to do. So he picked her up and took her with him.

Bulma didn't struggle she felt strangely save (Why would I feel save in the arms of the man who just knocked me across the room……but I do)

Then she heard Goku's voice in her head (Don't judge somebody to quickly)

When Vegita reached the exit of the arena, 10 guards who seemed to know that he was about to leave stopped him.

What the hell are you doing let me go through: Vegita growled

Sorry Lord Vegita but you have a personal belonging of the master of this arena with you, and that is stealing: the guard replied already slowly standing in a fighting position.

Arrgg fine get your master here: Vegita growled

Uhh yes sire : and the guard was gone.

Bulma who still was out of it and was on the edge of falling asleep felt that they had stopped.

What's wrong…do you want to help me again: Bulma said sarcastic.

Real funny woman now shut up I'm stealing you: Vegita said emotionless.

Oh ok you go do that and I'll just……: Bulma couldn't finish her sentence because she had already fallen asleep.

Vegita looked down and smirked at her innocents but then looked up because he felt that their master was coming.

So it really is you Prince Vegita who is stealing my money-maker: A fat and old Syrion said.

Got a problem with that: Vegita replied.

Oh no I don't but you would look really silly if your people knew that you steal your women, so you better just give her to me and I promise she will have a good life with us: the Syrion said not looking scared.

Vegita knew he wasn't lying the son of a bitch would tell his people.

Vegita looked at **his **womanone more time and whispered softly: I will have you one day so you better not die on me you hear me

Then he gave her to one of the guards and glared at the old Syroin and growled This is long before over

_**Review please**_


	6. six!

**I'm a freak**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own DBZ but you knew that already**

Bulma woke up feeling like Vegita did more to her then punch her in the face but when she looked around she knew why. Aaahh men not again I thought I was upgraded to sleeping in a bed but now I'm back in this damn cage again……life sucks!

Bulma tried to stretch but didn't have room enough so she leaned against the bars of the cage just to be eye to eye with her new neighbor. It was a girl about Bulmas age with white hair and a tanned skin, on her forehead and on her cheeks there were blue tattoos and she had the lightest blue eyes you can imagine. Well you could just say she was exotic: Uh hay my name is Bulma who are you?

The woman backed away a little and began to talk: I'm Heikgan I heard a lot about you Bulma: the girl whispered.

Bulma looked at the girl and knew that she wasn't human what did you hear about me, and how do you know my name?

Oh everybody knows your name, I heard that you are a ruthless killer and you have claws that you use to slice of body-parts and that you lick the blood of your claws when you're done with them.

Bulma had to snicker she didn't know why because it wasn't funny just imagining her to be a ruthless killer was enough to laugh about.

Bulma saw Heikgan backing away into a corner so she tried to assure her: The only thing that is true about that story is that I have claws but only to protect me, and I never cut of any limbs. I don't drink blood and I only kill if I am in danger.

Bulma was happy when Heikgan came closer and even gave Bulma some of her bread

Thank you: Bulma said

I have been here for a year and I'm forgetting what freedom is so could you please tell me something: Heikgan asked with a strange sadness in her eyes.

Sure: Bulma replied

How was your life before you got taken away: Heikgan asked getting closer to hear Bulmas answer.

Well I now realize that I had the best life somebody could have I had wonderful parents and we had enough money to have all the luxuries you can buy. I had great friends that would (did) give their life's for me. And I had a ……a boyfriend (Oh no I totally forgot about him because of what happened to me, Yamyha is ……dead).

Then Bulma stopped she felt like everything that happened on earth came crashing down on her and she just realized what had happened.

Bulma pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees and began to cry she couldn't stop, she heard Heikgans voice asking her if she was alright but she couldn't say anything she just kept on crying. (Why …why had this have to happen to us we have saved the world so many times and what do we get… everybody but **me** gets slaughtered)

After an hour Bulma got herself together and looked around to see total darkness and figured that she could use some sleep and closed her eyes again to fall in a dreamless sleep.

She was woken up by the sun shining in her eyes if she had forgotten were she was she would be happy that it was a sunny day but here it meant it was time for a fighting-match. And she had a feeling that it would be her turn again.

Bulma looked at the cage where Heikgan suppose to be in but when she didn't see her Bulma figured that it was Heikgans turn to fight.(Good luck Heikgan)

Bulma was trying to clean herself with her sleeve when a guard kicked at her cage. What the hell: Bulma muttered

She looked up to see the guard looking trough a bunch of keys and then opening her cage.

No I can't fight today, today its Heikgans turn: Bulma said while refusing to come out of the cage.

Well lucky you, you have a chance to fight one of our best fighters and probably die: the guard snickered.

Ha Heikgan won't do that shes my friend: Bulma replied

I will tell you something about her, Heikgan acts like she is your friend so it will be harder for you to fight her: The guard said already pulling Bulma to the two big doors.

Your lying you just want to see a bloodbath but forget I won't kill her: Bulma yelled before she was thrown into the arena.

Bulma looked around for her opponent and after a while she saw Heikgan sitting on the ground with her eyes closed and her hands together in front her face

(Is she praying, or is this some sort of fighting style?) She heard a lot of people shout Heikgans name and realized she must be very known and a real good fighter if she is still alive after so long.

Ok Bulma don't get scared she is your friend she won't kill you maybe beat you a little to make it realistic: Bulma said trying to make her stop shaking.

Vegita had been looking at the white hared girl and felt that she was strong much stronger then the Blue hared girl he asked Radditz about Heikgan and what he heard wasn't very good for the little one

Radditz said: Heikgan is popular and not only because of her looks but by the way she fights especially the way she kills because Heikgan has the same claws as the ones the Blue hared girl has except she uses the blades to let them bleed to death.

Bulma waited until Heikgan stood up and looked Bulma strait in the eyes and then Bulma knew that Heikgan had been playing with her and they had never been friends. (She is going to kill me)

Bulma shot out her claws and went into a fighting position but she almost fell back in shock when Heikgan did exactly the same thing.

Oh sorry Bulma didn't I tell you I have claws to: Heikgan said acting innocently.

You bitch you never were my friend you just wanted to weaken me but guess what FAT CHANCE!

Heikgan smirked and suddenly started to run at Bulma before Heikgan had reached her Bulma had jumped over her and now they were standing back to back both didn't move for a few seconds, when Bulma turned around to strike but the only thing connecting with her claws was air, she was gone. Bulma looked around but didn't see her anywhere but from nowhere Heikgan appeared again and this time Bulma couldn't duck away and she just felt the pain that she usually inflicted on others. Bulma heard her shirt shred and feeling the claws go trough her skin this time she hated the sounds with a passion.

Bulma fell on her knees looking down on the ground she saw blood dripping from her body Shit! How can I win if she is stronger and faster then me…I know I'll win by out smarting her

Bulma stood up and never kept her eyes of Heikgan she kept looking where she would appear and maybe she would find a weak-point. After a lot of dodging from Bulmas side and a lot of punching from Heikgan. Bulma figured out what Heikgan did, she would appear left from her then behind her and then at the right side every time she did the same thing.

So Bulma started to concentrate and when she saw Heikgan disappear Bulma turned around and punched in thin air… well it seemed thin air until Heikgan took solid form and was attached to Bulma's claws. Heikgan fell backwards sliding of Bulmas blades and landed with a thump on the ground. Bulma looked down and asked a simple question Why?

I wished for freedom and I knew that you could give me that …… in this place freedom is death

Bulma decided that Heikgan wasn't a friend but never had been her enemy.

She walked away from Heikgans body and then looked at the audience she didn't know why but what she saw was that man (what was his name?)…Vegita

**If you like it, let me know**


	7. XII

I/m a freak

Well this is going to be a shorter chapter but it will be a chapter so be happy about.

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ 

The thing Heikgan had said before she died kept on being repeated in her head Bulma couldn't stop it she kept on hearing In this place freedom is death

Is that really true will I live here until I die: Bulma said to herself while eating her winners-food.

In another room of the arena two men where making a deal that could turn out really well or maybe ruin both their lives.

So if I heard you right you bet 10 of your wealth and 20 of your finest women if my fighter wins, what do you get **if **I lose: The old and fat Syrion said with a glitter in his eyes thinking of the money and the extra fighters he would get.

**When** you lose old man! I will get the wining girl: Vegita growled disgusted by the ugly Syrion

Oh Vegita and I already know which girl that is, she is good but not good enough against my best fighter she'll lose and maybe more then the match

Mmphf will see about that: Vegita snorted as he stood up from his chair and left the room.

Vegita sat in the arena getting his thoughts together before the fight starts.

He didn't know what was happening to him al he could think about is that woman. He wanted to take her away from this hell and take her back to his planet he would hold her in his arms until she was ready to be touched and then he would make her his for ever .He needed her with the strongest desire he ever had.

(Maybe even stronger then the desire to be the legendary)

Bulma was having a hard time to she had slept for a while and when she had woken up it was like something had hit her in the head and feelings and flashes came rushing to her.

Vegita: Bulma whispered she felt like she couldn't live here one more second she had to be close to the man who tried to save her (What is happening to me I must be losing it I feel like I'm connected to him like…I love him)

I don't even know him the only thing he has done is watch me and punching me against a wall: Bulma muttered but shut her mouth when a big fat Syrion had come trough the big doors .

He walked to Bulmas cage and bend down to see and talk to her.

Well hello Blue-kitty of mine it seems someone wants you as much as many of the guards in this place do. And I wanted to warn you personally if you win the next battle, you'll have to go with him. And this place will be heaven next to where you will be going: He said with a to big smile crossing his face.

(Ok B just nod your head and think what you are going to do after he leaves and when you have stopped panicking)

Bulma nodded her head and the fat guy left looking like he just won the lottery.

(Oh-my-god, Oh-my-god this can't be happing what am I going to do, I'll die if I don't fight, who wants me and what will happen if I win?)

Bulma asked herself all these questions but knew that she had to get her act together and after a few minutes she began to think strait.

(I have to find out who wants me and then I have to make the decision if I'm going to fight and it can't get any worse then this place anyway)

An hour later Bulma was getting pulled out of her cage Bulma growled something to the guard that caught him of guard If you wanna get with me you better think of another tactic)

Bulma smirked when she saw the shocked face of the guard but that smirk didn't stay long because when she entered the arena she saw the most muscled woman she had ever met.(she's…big)

Bulma gulped and tried to look for the person that wanted her to go with him but in front of her where sitting 20 or more men so she didn't know which one it would be.

When Vegita looked at Bulma standing there with fear in her eyes he was reminded of a poem his mother used to sing for him when his father beat him.

He didn't know why but he repeated it in mind thinking that it would help her.

I got your back,

You got mine.

I'll help you out

Anytime.

To see you hurt,

To see you cry,

Makes me want to die.

If a broken heart

Needs a mend.

I'll be right there

Till the end.

If your cheeks are wet

From drops of tears,

Don't worry,

Let go of your fears.

My love is yours

Till the end

Bulma was feeling like she just stepped into her own private hell suddenly heard Vegitas voice in her head and she heard the most comforting words it was a poem. This made her look between those 20 men and saw him sitting there the same old smirk on his face but Bulma knew that it had been his voice

The woman that had been standing there looking at Bulma from a distance walked over to Bulma and introduces herself.

Hi I'm Keshia, nice day for you to die.. isn't it: the woman said with a smirk on her face.

I'm Bulma and I will see about that: Bulma replied not taking that crap from the still grinning woman.

**Well that's it and if you don't review me I'll stop you hear me!**


	8. chappie 8

I'm a freak 

Disclaimer: I don't know DBZ

Buma was standing in the middle of the arena and fear was taking over in lighting speed.

(What the hell am I going to do? look at her she is loving this and that body she must be a trained fighter .I'm in some deep shit!)

Vegita heard Bulmas thoughts and had to chuckle at the fact that she was in a conversation with herself but she was right that Keshia was the best they had and she can make it really hard for the woman.

The fat Syrion came into the arena with his arms wide to the public and began his short speech.

Welcome to my humble arena I hope you'll like the upcoming show and if you didn't know this, it will be a fight till the death

The public started cheering because nothing was so exiting as a fight till the death

Oh my god this can't get any worse: Bulma whimpered getting in a fighting position when she saw Keshia do the same.

The bell sounded and the fight began except nobody was moving Bulma was to scared to move and Keshia seemed to love the fear Bulma was experiencing.

Are you scared blue freak: Keshia snickered with a look in her eyes like she wasn't a 100

Who's the freak…I'm not the one looking like a fucking guy ……and a ugly one as a matter a fact: Bulma seethed hating to be called a freak.

You bitch! You just earned yourself a very painful death: Keshia growled her eyes widening in anger.

(Ah shit! real great B get the crazy woman more pissed of! Me and my big mouth)

Bulma was getting ready to fight but she didn't get the chance because Keshia was gone and the only thing Bulma felt was a fist connect with her stomach Bulma started to cough up blood and couldn't see Keshia going behind her and ramming both fists in her back. Now Bulma was lying face down in the sand and she heard people scream at her to get up and complaining that this was a shitty fight. She felt the gleaming eyes of the fat Syrion on her back. Then she saw two knees next to her and suddenly her face was sticking in the air because Keshia had grabbed her hair to look in Bulmas eyes.

Look freak all those people want to see you get slaughtered, I told you so but don't worry I will take my time …You don't want to upset that little prince of yours for spending his money on you without giving him at least a good show

Bulma felt tears streaming down her face she didn't know why but it had something to do about the fact that she could've gotten a good life……with Vegita if she hadn't died today. And all the shit that had happened to her was for nothing, everything Goku had said to her was worthless.

(At least I'm going to join my friends)

Vegita felt anger going trough his whole body he wanted to kill that bitch for hurting **his **woman but his pride kept him from getting of his seat. When he heard Bulma's thoughts he got even more pissed of and made it perfectly clear to Bulma.

(Woman I didn't bond to you, just so you can die on me so get of your slow ass and kill that bitch or I'm going to kill you myself)

(Gesszz Vegita I didn't know you cared but its really hard to get of my slow ass if I feel like every fucking bone in my body is broken) Bulma made it sound sarcastic but when she heard Vegitas strange love confession it made her feel better then she had ever felt in her whole life.

Keshia who was now standing before the audience getting motivation from the cheering crowd to kill Bulma, she didn't notice that Bulma had gotten up and jumped on her making them both fall on the ground they were now wrestling to get the upper-hand. Bulma heard Keshia snickering and muttering don't make it harder on yourself freak everybody wants you to die.

When Bulma heard that her mind got washed over by rage her eyes became dilated and her breathing became faster and just like all the times before when Bulma got angry her claws came out. But Bulma had totally forgotten about them because she had been so scared, the only thing she heard then was the familiar sound of flesh being cut trough by her claws and then…silence.

Everybody in the audience heard the sound but they didn't know who it was that had gotten jabbed, time seemed to go in slow-motion neither Bulma or Keshia moved until…Keshia blew her last breath and fell of Bulma. Bulma let her head fall in relief she then blacked-out from exhaustion and pain.

Everybody was in shock for a few seconds than Vegita flew to Bulmas body and picked her up glaring to the 20 men sitting there and growled :I'm claiming what is mine. And if I hear your name or see one of you your the ones that get the painful death!

Bulma woke up for a minute to hear him say I'm claiming what is mine

He! I'm not an object I'm a persssnn…Bulma couldn't finish her sentence because she had blacked-out again.

Vegita held her closer and looked down at the blue creature in his arms, he never felt so protective and proud of a person……he had never felt something for anybody before.

**Review!**


	9. number 9

I'm a freak

I have no idea what is going to happen now but it I just have to begin and see what comes out of me.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Bulma heard tapping of feet, the sound of water splashing and strange girly voices around her, then hands were pulling at her.

Bulma finally got enough and opened one eye to see what was going on but what she saw was 4 saiyan girls pulling her shirt of and her pants Bulma gave a growl and that got the attention from them.

Bulma stood up on the bed hovering above the 4 females then Bulma snarled pulling her pants back on Get the hell away from me, I like **men** now get out of my…...uh this room: Bulma said showing her teeth

When the saiyans were out of the room she relax and let herself fall on her bed then she heard someone chuckle and when she looked who it was she saw Vegita leaning against the door.

What: Bulma said irritated by this morning event.

Women those women where trying to give you a bath Vegita replied

Bulma could hit herself right now but instead her pride just ignored Vegitas comment and asked him a question Where am I?

You're in my palace on Vegitasei: Vegita said with pride coming out of his ears.

A palace huh well its better then any cage: Bulma jumped out of her bed but when she reached the floor her legs gave in and she fell flat on her butt.

Bulma looked at her legs with big eyes…ok what the hell just happened…why aren't my legs working?

Vegita walked over to the shocked Bulma and rapped his arms around her to pull her up Bulma stopped starring at her legs and looked in Vegitas eyes.

Vegita saw the tears that were building up so whispered softly Woman stop crying this can happen after a hard battle it will be over in one day

Bulma tears seemed to disappear and then she looked irritating:I'm not going to sit in bed on my first day of freedom so what are you going to do about that!

I'm not you damn slave woman so stop telling what to do: Vegita growled

But…Bulma was caught of by Vegita

And stop whining I'll carry you…but only for today so don't get comfortable Vegita muttered before she could start again.

Who can get comfortable when the biggest pain in the ass is dragging me trough his palace: Bulma grumbled

Vegita ignored her and rapped one arm under her legs and walked out of the room, Bulma who couldn't stop herself from gawking at the beauty of this place didn't notice all the other men gawking at her but Vegita did and wasn't to happy about it. Bulma stopped what she was doing when she heard Vegita snarl. (What did I do now) But then she saw Vegitas eyes glaring in front of her and when she looked who got Vegita to make that al to familiar sound.

There stood a man blocking there way looking in shock at Bulma, Bulma had to blink a few times but after three times she knew it was true there stood her boyfriend Yamcha.

Is it really you Bulma: Yamcha said in a soft voice

Bulma just nodded her head in reply

You know this slave woman: Vegita said giving Yamcha one of his death glares.

Y-Yes that's my boyfriend: Bulma whispered

Vegita couldn't believe it…

(I just got her, I can't lose her now to some weakling…Fuck! it isn't my choice it's hers)

Follow us **slave **so you can talk to **my**…the woman: Vegita coldly spoke while venom was shooting out of his eyes, Yamcha thought that the prince was going to kill him right there and then and he would probably have done it if it wasn't for Bulma.

Vegita had watched the whole event from hugging to talking about their memories together and holding hands in his eyes it was disgusting but in the back of his had he knew that he was just extremely jealous.

After 2 hours Vegita had enough he rapped his tail around Bulmas waist and easily lifted her up then he growled.

You can see the weakling tomorrow now you need rest: Vegita said making clear that this was not a thing to fight about.

Bulma waved to Yamcha while Vegita rapped his arm around her and gave Yamcha one last glare.

When they reached the room Bulma had another problem.

She wasn't shy about her body anymore so taken of her shirt in front of Vegita she could handle but asking him to help her with her pants was too much. But after trying for the tenth time to get her pants of Vegita walked over to her and rapped one arm around her waist to make her stand and the other hand pulled her pants down. Bulma couldn't utter one word her face showed enough of her embarrassment. Vegita had to snicker about that and Bulma glared at him but that soon fainted away when Vegita took her in his arms and softly laid her on the bed. Then he covered her with a blanked and looked into those bright blue eyes. It lasted for only a short minute then Vegita walked away and turned of the lights.

He rested his back on the closed door he had wanted to kiss her so bad and lay next to her taking her in his arms but knew he had to wait.

Bulma looked into the darkness pulling her blanked thinking about everything that had happened.

(Everything is so strange Vegita makes me feel like I'm valuable like I'm made of gold but Yamcha can't even make me feel one butterfly)

_**Oke this chapter took me so long because I dint know what to do with them anyway hope you like it so review!**_


	10. finally number 10

Im a freak 

Well after al lot of nagging I'm making a new chapter so her goes ( I say that a lot ,don't I )

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'll never will, NOW STOP BUGGING ME!

Bulma was back in the arena to be confronted with her past.

She looked around seeing al her old enemies standing there they were all in a fighting position. The girl with al the spikes on her body the big brown giant and Heikgan and the last one Keshia. She heard their voices al at the same time that made it sound like it was one voice, at first she couldn't hear them but after a while it became clearer: Your a freak…a killer… we we're killed by a freak

While they were saying that they walked closer and closer Bulma tried to back away but she couldn't because out of no where there was a brick wall behind her. When they reached her they made their hands into fists and placed their fist on Bulmas neck stomach and arms (What's happening oh god please let this end now) And Heikgan said in a sinister voice Your wish is my command

Then out of al their fists of her old enemies came claws and they al went trough her skin and into her flesh (No not that sound not the pain …oh my god!)Tears were streaming down her face when Keshia stood in front of her and snickered Does it hurt …it does, doesn't it and you let this feeling go trough all of us its your own damn fault you FREAK!

Freak

Freak

Freak

She heard them say the word that described what she was an ugly killer freak.

Vegita felt Bulmas Ki go up and down and he felt guilt and fear and hate he should have been happy because the bond was getting stronger he could feel her feelings but he didn't care he just wanted to make them disappear

He ran to her room and opened the door just to see Bulma drenched in sweat and tears streaming down her face her eyes were big and staring into the darkness.

He walked over to her and tried to shake her so she would come out of it but when he took her arms Bulma came out of her trance and she shot out her claws that slashed into Vegita s arms.

Vegita pulled his arm back and Bulma jumped of her bed and ran to the balcony but when she just reached it her legs failed on her again and she was now trying to crawl into a far corner.

He didn't even look at his arms he just walked to the shaking Bulma when he almost reached her she warned him: Don't come near me I can kill you I don't want to but it-it just happens.

Woman you couldn't kill me if my arms where tied now come here: Vegita said not in his usual voice but softer and calmer.

Bulma looked at Vegita and in his eyes she could see how much he cared for her …does he love me, how can he?)

I could hurt you,.,. why do you care:Bulma whispered

Vegita came closer and closer while he talked to her.

Bulma…your not a freak your the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I wouldn't want you any other way: Vegita answered and he had meant every single word he was now in reach of her and put his hands in front of her so she could take them.

(Oh now he calls me by my name…but I know he means it)

Bulma took his hands and Vegita pulls her up so they were face to face he rapped his tail around her body. Vegita looked at the stone on Bulmas forehead it was different it usually was light purple but now it was bright silver and blue.

He touched it softly and Bulma gave a soft moon he chuckled it seemed that she had a weakness after all. Bulma took Vegitas chin between her fingers and with soft pressure she pushed her lips against his.

Two eyes were locked on the couple and that person was……

For Vegita and Bulma everything couldn't be better but someone else his world had been destroyed by a kiss and now only evil thoughts made sense anymore.

The dark figure whispered with hate in its voice Your going to pay for that

_**Please review**_


	11. pulling back my claws

**I'm a freak**

**The end**

That morning Bulma woke up with two strong arms around her and she had to smile (Kakarott was right) She looked up at Vegita and stroked his face then whispered: thank you Kakarott

But what Bulma didn't know was that Vegita had been awake and when he heard his mate thank some guy named Kakarott his eyes shot open.

Bulma head snapped back from the sudden movement she was about to say something when Vegita snapped: who's Kakarott and what has he done to you?

Bulma glared at Vegita they have admitted their love just the night before and know he was already suspicious of her (the nerve!)

He has done a lot and nothing that concerns you so don't go all possessive over me: Bulma snapped back

Woman! Tell me who he is and what he means to you: Vegita growled putting his arms on both sides of her head and was now towering above Bulma to make his demand more powerful.

Bulma growled in anger and kicked him of so he rolled of her she then tore of the sheets he was lying on and rapped them around her naked body .She walked out of his room not looking back and ignoring Vegitas yelling and cussing.

Bulma was walking around the palace ignoring the guards that where looking at her, she was trying to calm down by cussing and glaring at every person.

That asshole how does he even dare to think that I was cheating on him and when was I suppose to do that……stupid idiot: Bulma walked further until she felt that she was looked at in a strong way not like she was a pees of meat more like a glaring stare.

She turned around to be nose to nose with Yamcha, Bulma got red she knew that she had to tell Yamcha about her and Vegita: Uh hi Yamcha...can we talk?

Yamcha smirked at her and nodded Bulma didn't now why but something was telling her to run but why? Yamcha was her friend he would never hurt her (would he?)

They had been walking in silence and Bulma was about to ask Yamcha what was wrong but she never got the chance : Is somm..

Shut up! You whore:Yamcha growled and grabbed her arm painfully hard

What the hell is wrong with you Yamcha you're hurting me: Bulma snapped getting worried and mad at the same time.

Good: Yamcha snickered and tightened his grip

Bulma tried to pull back but she couldn't she saw hate in his eyes and that hate was making him stronger.(Oh shit this means trouble I better call for Vegita…Oh Bulma sometimes you can be a real dumb ass how is he going to hear you from here)

Bulma had felt Vegitas emotions before but never heard his thought so she had no idea that she could reach him telepathic.

Yamcha dragged her back to his room and tied her up to the bed then left again but came back after a minute he must have been looking if somebody had seen them. And by his face nobody had and now he walked over to Bulma with that icy glare on his face.

Yamcha why? Why are you doing this: Bulma asked trying to loosen the ropes around her arms.

Yamchas face became even darker and forcefully grabbed Bulmas chin and yelled at her: It's your fault! You cheated on me, you where mine and you just left me for a monkey!

I.I didn't cheat on you Yamcha I thought you where dead what was I suppose to do: Bulma said trying to calm Yamchas anger

HA that's all a load of crap when you knew I was alive with whom did you leave …You left in the arms of Vegita…You kissed Vegita…You made love to Vegita: Yamcha screamed in rage.

I'm so sorry Yamcha…But if you don't let me go Vegitas is going to kill you: Bulma replied knowing the nice approach didn't help.

Yamcha started snickering then it turned louder and ended with him laughing like a crazy person (He lost it and I can't get him back to his senses that means he can kill me…ah men why does this always have to happen to me!)

Bulma looked at the ground trying to think of something to help her escape when Yamcha stopped laughing and said in a whisper: Tell me something Bulma, does he make you laugh?

Bulma glared at him thinking of how lucky she is to have Vegita and that this used to be friend could ruin it all and that ticked her off she then growled: He doesn't make me cry! .

Yamcha glared at Bulma and said in still that whispery voice: I'm going to make sure that Vegita can never put his arms around you ,never kiss you .and he will never make love to you……again.

Bulma knew what he meant he was going to kill her and all the while she saw flashes of al the people she had killed and knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and whispered in a soft voice.: Ok Yamcha but before you do that please let me feel your strong arms around me one more time.

Yamcha looked at her and a glint of warmth was seen in his face but Bulma ignored it because it would only make it harder for her.

He untied her and stood in front of her then he spread his arms. Bulma walked into them with one tear falling from her eye that tear was for the man she knew on earth, she then she closed the distance between them and hold on tight. With on quick move she shot her claws trough his back and after one scream of pain she let Yamchas dead body fall from her arms. This had been her only chance …because she had never told Yamcha about her claws and she swore as she looked down at Yamcha body that this was the last time she would ever use her claws again.

The killing was over and the only thing she wanted to do know is scream Vegitas name and that is what she did vocally and mentally. Vegita had been feeling Bulmas feelings but didn't know what to make of it and he had tried to look for her until he heard the deafening scream in his head. If he didn't hear despair in her voice he would have told her to shut up because she was going to make him deaf one day but this scream was different. Because of the mental lock he now could easy find her. When he got there he saw Bulma staring down when he did the same he saw the weaklings body but he didn't ask. He just took her in his arms and brought her back to his room to calm the shaking creature that he loved more then his whole planet and life.

_**Please review one last time**_


End file.
